This invention relates to 5-cycloalkylamino-3-oxo-4-(substituted-phenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
Chemiker-Zeitung 104 (1980) No. 10, Pages, 302-303, is an academic paper disclosing the ring closure of 1-(dimethylamino)-2,4-diphenyl-1-buten-3,4-dione to yield 5-dimethylamino-2,4-diphenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides. Japanese Patent Application No. 13,710/69 (Chemical Abstracts 71:61195e) discloses the generic formula for 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and halophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran and specifically discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans. Japanese Pat. No. 19090 (Chemical Abstracts 69P10352e) discloses certain 2,3-dihydrothiophenes as pharmaceuticals. Helvetica Chemica Acta, Volume 66, Pages 362-378 (1983) discloses 5-N-cyclopropyl-4-phenyl-2-methoxycarbonyl-methylene-3-furanone as part of an academic chemical synthesis discussion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal ureidosulfonylfurans and ureidosulfonylthiophenes.
My U.S. application Ser. No. 607,610, filed May 9, 1984, and now abandoned discloses herbicidal compounds having the generic formula: ##STR1## wherein R, R.sup.1, X and Y can be certain substituents as will be subsequently defined and R.sup.2 is hydrogen, alkyl, etc.
My prior U.S. application Ser. No. 623,805, filed June 22, 1984, discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R, R.sup.1, R.sup.2, X and Y are as defined above.